


Smooth

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Vampire!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: Gabriel has something to hide and Jack has a million questions.





	

Gabriel scowled into the sky as if it had personally offended him, hoping and praying to any god that would take him that the clouds would just stay as heavy and dense as they had been that week.

Both he and Jack were going to spend the actual "day" together, as opposed to quick nights out followed by slow parting words. It was supposed to be fun, but Gabriel knew there were certain complications that could prevent it from being quite fun at all.

So, with three layers of clothing and an umbrella hanging over his head, he looked around anxiously as he waited in front of the slim entryway to Jack's house.

It took all of the courage he could muster to not jump when he heard the door slam and turned to see the man trotting out of his house.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Jack said, brushing the back of his neck and grabbing the strap of his satchel.

His smile shone brightly, especially against the somewhat dreary setting. It's what caused Gabriel to remember why he was doing this in the first place.

"You're fine," he said quickly, posture growing loose as he allowed his arm to hang at his side. "I wasn't waiting too long. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yea, I sure am," Jack said as they started to walk. "Hey, what's up with the umbrella?"

"Oh, I just heard that it might rain today. Tch, sorry about the weather."

"It's fine, I don't mind it much."

"Still, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to the weather. Heh, I sure know how to pick em', huh?"

The overcast was a planned feature, of course, but Jack didn't have to know that.

"Oh yea, well it would be a pain if it rained," Jack said as he brought himself closer to Gabriel's side, "I guess I'd just have to get as close to you as I can so we could share this ever convenient umbrella. Right?"

"Oh yea," he slung an arm around his shoulders to bring him even closer, "That would be quite a shame."

They both laughed at that, continuing to walk on.

"I hope you don't mind," Gabriel said, "I just thought we could walk around the park for a little while. Then maybe we could grab some lunch and head back to my place. Maybe a movie night?"

To this, Jack let out a hum of agreement and said, "Sounds nice. You know, as long as you're not just trying to lure me into your secret lair or anything like that."

The next pair of laughs featured one more akin to a nervous chuckle.

"I'd never dream of it," he said with a weak smile.

The opening to the park was cut off with hedges on either side, blocking the view of it's star feature: a small playground. Still, before they entered, Gabriel could smell something slightly alarming. His footsteps slowed as they cut around the corner, eyes immediately laying on a little girl sitting at the base of a slide, nursing her knee. The wound probably wasn't that bad, but the red streaking down her leg painted a very different picture.

Either way, he was compelled to stop and stare as she was tended to by her mother.

His dull, almost non-existent pulse began to quicken at the site. He could feel his jaw clench and arm tighten around Jack. It wasn't normally like this, but spending nights either dating or nursing a sick stomach from the occasional human meal didn't necessarily leave a lot of time to eat on his personal time. He knew that he wouldn't do anything, and yet…

"Poor girl," Jack said, only a hint of sympathy in his tone as Gabriel came crashing back to the moment. He looked down just in time for Jack to gaze up at him. "Are you okay? You look really tense."

"I'm fine," Gabriel said quickly, grip on Jack's shoulders loosening. "Come on, let's just keep going."

Jack didn't look convinced, but didn't protest as they moved forward through the park.

The park on its own was small, but there was a short hiking trail they cut up into. Once in there, the air dropped to a pleasantly cool temperature. To Gabriel, at least. Jack, however, most likely thought it was cold as he pulled closer to Gabriel's side.

He didn't think anything of it, until Jack gave a sniff of the air.

He paused, turning toward Gabriel and leaning up to look around, brow heavy with confusion as he smelled again before he stepped back and asked, "Are you wearing sunscreen?"

"Well, yea," Gabriel said.

Jack turned his head away a bit, smiling slightly. "Weren't you the one that thought it was going to rain?"

"Well, yea," he said, flinching at how his voice cracked slightly. "You can never be too prepared."

Jack shrugged and laughed again before joining his side once more.

"And you call _me_ a boy scout."

As time went on, Gabriel didn't think Jack noticed as much as he did when the sun started coming out, light already beginning to flitter through the trees. Eventually though, as they finally cut through and exited the small wood that ended the park, he did come to the conclusion that the sky had cleared.

Enough of a conclusion, in fact, to say, "Well, would you look at that? The sky's cleared up," and to look up at Gabriel expectantly. "And you thought it was going to rain."

At this, Gabriel smiled. It was a wrong smile, the kind where your jaw tightens and the corners of your lips feel like taught rubber bands.

"Yea," he said, grip on the umbrella tightening as he pulled his arm away from Jack to close it. "How stupid of me."

As soon as it was closed, he could feel the heat on his face. The rest of his body was covered, but his face and ears were forced to stand against the heat of the sun as it had already begun to spread its heat over the town.

* * *

 

When they finally reached Gabriel's apartment, he was feeling just a bit woozy, his arms itching and stinging  around his hands where his gloves had a tendency to slip down and his sleeves would dare to ride up. Every now and again, Jack would steal glances at him, as if to make sure he was still able to stand. Gabriel would notice and smile, but that would soon fade into a quirked frown of discomfort as he resisted the urge to dart into the darkest hole he could find.

Now, however, they were in the darkest hole he knew: his own home.

A quiet movie in a dark room to finish the night.

"Today was fun," Jack said as they slipped off their coats at the door, his back turned to Gabriel.

"Yea, it was," Gabriel agreed, only a sigh in his tone to betray his true feelings. "I'm just kind of glad to be back home."

He heard Jack snicker at that, and then he heard a loud, horrified gasp.

"Gabe, what happened to your hands?"

He was confused for a moment before turning to look at Jack. Finally, he looked down to see the patchy red skin that sprouted from the cuffs of his turtleneck. He couldn't help the way his eyes opened slightly at the sight, somewhat surprised that he hadn't noticed it getting this bad.

Taking his hands into his own, Jack's fingers gently prodded at the edges of the blotches as he said, "You have burns on your wrists!" He glanced up at Gabriel's face before his eyes widened. "Some of these are second degree- God! Gabe," he reached up and pulled back gently on the top of his turtle neck  to reveal what could only be more blotches, "what did you do?"

Gabriel didn't get a chance to respond before his hands were dropped and Jack was already digging through his satchel on the floor before pulling out a small can of antibiotic spray.

"Tch, see? I told you that you were a boy scout," Gabriel said, trying to ease some of Jack's fear.

"Yea, whatever," Jack said quickly, pulling him toward his kitchen. "At least I brought it- you don't even have a first aid kit. But- Christ- Gabe, how did this happen?"

"I-" he paused and trailed off, lost for an explanation. "Look, Jack, it's no big deal."

"It most certainly is, now take off your shirt," he said quickly, running cold water in the sink before digging around in the cabinets for a bowl.

Begrudgingly, Gabriel slipped off his sweater to reveal more burns in small patches up his arms and neck. A bright sting in his back signaled that there were probably a few back there too, but he couldn't bring himself to twist and check.

After he snagged a bowl and placed it in the sink to fill, Jack turned around and looked at him with a quiet sigh and a heavy look on his face.

"Jesus _Christ,_ Gabe. What happened?" he asked for the third time as he leaned back against the sink.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking anywhere but Jack, grabbing his arm regardless of the dry feeling of chapped skin on chapped skin.

"Gabe, you've been acting antsy all day… If this is what I think it is, I think I know why. I mean, the umbrella, the clothes, the sunscreen… it's not hard to put together."

That caused panic to flinch through his body.

Then Jack said, "You have sensitive skin, right?"

Panic changed into confusion, but he still locked up before looking back at Jack. His concerned expression had taken on one of kindness as he crossed the rooms and stood in front of Gabriel.

"Look, I get it, okay! That's why you don't go out during the day, have a night job, why you're so pale. It explains a lot."

"Uh, yea," Gabriel said, sort of taking in the surreal scene.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into going out today. Why didn't you tell me though?"

"Well, uh, you know. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Honey, I'm a doctor. I'm not going to freak out because you can't take a little sun," Jack said with a laugh. "You're on medication though, right? I don't think I've seen one this bad before."

"Yea I've never really gotten anything prescribed, per say," Gabriel said, bringing a hand to the back of his neck, running his fingers over the burnt skin there. "It's a family thing."

"Well that's gonna change pretty quick with me around," Jack said, jabbing a thumb into his own chest. "Now, come on, let's clean those up so they don't get infected."

**Author's Note:**

> Another class prompt turned fanfiction.


End file.
